


Talk like a top take it like a bottom

by harrysprostate



Series: My sweet addiction [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 12k words of FILTH, 16 year old harry, 21 year old louis, Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Facials, I Don't Even Know, Kinks, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Underage Harry, Underage Sex, harry is a slut, i'm a fuck up forgive me, im so sorry, im sorry, im sorry b ye, like actually, obviously, pretty much straight up porn, they dont even kiss, thigh fucking, this was just an excuse for me to write 16/21 smut tbh, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysprostate/pseuds/harrysprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not actually a sex addict. I just think about sex a lot, and have sex a lot. But since my school thinks I’m a slut, they wrote ‘sex addict’ in the report so I can ‘get help’ for my ‘sex problem’.” Harry explained with a shrug.  “After therapy they expect me to be more modest. They don’t want me making out with guys before class and letting random boys grab my ass. It’s a ‘distraction’ apparently.  Oh! And they want me to ‘respect myself more’.” </p><p>“And do you respect yourself Harry?” Louis shot back in a bit of a teasing tone, but he was also genuinely curious about the answer.</p><p>Harry’s slight frown curved into a smile. “Of course Louis, I respect myself enough to want a huge cock up my ass every chance I get.”</p><p>~ Or the one where harry is a 16 year old sex addict who has to go to therapy, but just ends up seducing Louis, his 21 year old therapist. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk like a top take it like a bottom

**Author's Note:**

> my baby brendan (@Iouigi) wanted me to write a thigh fucking fic and i saw the prompt "sex addict harry goes to therapy but ends up seducing his therapist louis instead" so i decided to write this
> 
> this is really rushed i just fuck up i'm sorry but i hope you enjoy it regardless
> 
> oh btw don't let the ben/harry throw you off it's mentioned very briefly and it's past so :)

For his whole life, Harry was just comfortable with himself regardless of anyone and/or thing telling him he shouldn’t. Unlike most, Harry had no problem parading around his house completely naked. He just didn’t see any problem with walking around completely “free” as he described it. He would’ve ventured out of the house like that too if his mother hadn’t informed him that that was not socially acceptable. Harry just felt secure in his own skin, and he never saw anything wrong with being naked. It was never embarrassing for Harry to strip down, just natural and comfortable for him.

When Harry got a little older, Harry’s “free and comfortable” mentality stayed with him, and it was obvious. Especially in situations like his health class, where Harry’s whole class was embarrassed, uncomfortable, and even grossed out when they were discussing sex for the first time. However, Harry wasn’t embarrassed, uncomfortable, or grossed out at all by sex. He was simply curious, and intrigued, but since it was not “socially acceptable” to discuss sex freely, he took it upon himself to investigate privately.  
Harry started to “investigate” sex at a younger age than average because he discovered his sexuality earlier than “normal”. Since his house talked very openly about sexuality, Harry was only twelve and a half when he accepted that he wasn’t attracted to girls like the other guys in his grade were. Harry thought it was more fun to look at the cute older guys playing football than to try to look up the blonde girls skirt was on the playground.

Since Harry was taught from such a young age that all sexualities were okay, “coming out” was a breeze. One day, he had come home and told his family all about the cute guy on the playground that he was interested in. His family told Harry they loved him and then teased Harry a bit for his liking for older guys, but that was it. Harry didn’t even realize that coming out or being a different sexuality other than straight was a big deal until later in his life. So yeah, maybe Harry was different from the typical thirteen year old year old. But he was extremely happy and comfortable with himself, and luckily everybody accepted that too.

People could argue that Harry’s early exposure to sex and how comfortable he was with the subject was the reason for it, and that could very well be true. But either way, he liked sex, a lot. From the moment he was told what it was he liked it and interested him.

So he explored, like any thirteen year old would. He watched a lot of porn, and soon found himself wanting the real thing because locking himself in his bedroom so he could finger himself wasn’t enough anymore. So, a year later Harry approached one of the hot older football players, asked to suck him off and that was that.

From then, Harry was very, enthusiastic to learn more and get more experience. And he did, Harry fooled around with lots of different guys for almost a year but never actually had sex yet. Nevertheless, he learned a lot, and his constant growing sexual background made his confidence rise. Harry knew what guys did and didn’t like, which was very helpful. He learned the art of seduction, which angles to play at to really push people’s buttons. Most of all, Harry knew that no matter how young he was, he was still desirable and because of that knowledge, he slowly became a tease.

This teasing was very prominent in, but not just limited to a school setting. Harry found himself flirting with every openly gay male he could, and being not so subtle in front of basically everybody. He quickly got a reputation, but he simply ignored it. Every warning from a teacher or nasty insult from a jealous class mate didn’t faze him; it encouraged him even more since he knew he was getting a reaction out of them, something he wanted. He wanted them to acknowledge his sluttiness and that’s exactly what they were doing.  
When Harry turned fifteen, he got a boyfriend named Ben who was two years older than him. Ben not only was his first time having actual sex, but he was the person who helped Harry discover all of his kinks. Ben himself was very kinky, so he was happy to have a boyfriend who liked the same things he did in bed. Harry recognized his kinks almost immediately after they started having sex, and once he did Harry was able to understand himself a lot better.

When they talked about why Harry had the kinks that he did and what about the kink he liked, they were able to find out that Harry was sensitive, he longed for control, and he liked being a slut.

Harry was sensitive; his whole body was responsive to everything that was handed to him. It was almost like he felt what was being given to him more than other people would feel it. And because Harry was so sensitive, it made sex, especially when it was rough more intense. Harry would be whining and trembling the second his nipples were touched, and one simple tug at his curls would have him keening and chanting pleads.

Harry loved being controlled. His personality was naturally submissive, and that trait stayed with him throughout his sex life. He always came harder when he was held down or tied up, or just simply told what to do. He would follow any orders given to him, no matter what. After he followed orders, he was praised and he thrived on those compliments, he would do anything for them. That’s why he liked orgasm denial and overstimulation so much. Somebody else was controlling when he could and couldn’t orgasm and even when he didn’t think he could take any more, he always did it. And in the end it was worth it, with the amazing orgasm and all the compliments and taking care of he got after.

Also there was just the fact that Harry liked being a slut. Harry liked how slutty he sounded when he was talking dirty, especially while he was being fucked. Harry liked being loud in bed, he liked when people knew about his sex life and his slutty tendencies, it made him feel confident. Harry also liked being marked up, either by hickeys, other sex bruises, or just simply limping the day after so that everyone was aware that Harry was getting well fucked. He liked when he felt the come drip out of him after the guy pulled out, he liked feeling like an absolutely filthy mink and he liked other people to know it as well. Harry also got off by the dirtiness of calling his partner daddy. It was so fucked up, Harry moaning daddy while an older, stronger man fucked him but it just made the whole thing hotter.

So maybe that was when you could start labeling Harry as a sex addict. The label wasn't formal though, until the school came in. Ben and Harry had just broken up, and Harry was making out with a guy in his school in the bathroom, that's how it started, he swore. But Harry was needy and the guy was horny, and well it escalated. When the janitor came in Harry was bent over the sink with his ass as far in the air as it’d go, letting out pornographic whimpers and pleads to go harder as the guy continued to fuck him, not stopping on behalf of the janitor. Harry didn’t know if it was the obsceneness of the situation, the fact that they didn’t stop on behalf of their “visitor”, his already slutty reputation, or a combination of all three that made the punishment so severe.

Either way, Harry was still walking into a therapist’s office with his mother on a Monday afternoon. His punishment was to get help since according to the school he was a “sex addict” and apparently “sex addicts” could be helped in therapy. “This is so dumb. It’s not gonna help anything.” Harry mumbled flatly to his mother over the pretty loud music playing in the waiting room. He figured it was to drown out the therapy sessions in case they got loud.

“Honey I don’t have a choice. It’s either this or getting expelled from school, remember? Besides, therapy would be good for you to talk about your, uh, issues.” Harry’s mother replied quickly. Her embarrassed tone and flustered look on her face made it obvious that she was still uncomfortable about what had happened.

Harry really didn’t blame her. He didn’t. He was sixteen years old and he was her son, nobody wanted to hear about their son being sexually active, very sexually active in Harry’s case. And nobody wanted to get a call from their son’s school explaining that their seemingly innocent child had been getting fucked in the bathroom.

The worst part was he that he did look innocent. His cheeks still had a little baby fat and he had always had an overall babyish face, and his curls only added to that image. His body was still developing too, with his “pudgy” stomach, “thunder thighs”, and “bubble butt”. But that was beside the point, the point was that, Harry looked innocent but he was not at all, and it sucked his mom had to find this out in the way that she did.

So yeah, Harry didn’t blame her too much. But he still rolled his eyes. “You could have said no. The schools note was more of a suggestion then anything. A dumb suggestion by the way, that isn’t even going to help my ‘issues’. Besides, it’s not even an issue! Sex is a perfectly healthy function, everyone does it. I don’t see why it’s a ‘problem’ to enjoy sex.”  
Harry’s mother looked pained from her seat across the crowded waiting room since people were staring and coughing awkwardly at Harry’s words. Not that Harry cared, he liked it even. The attention gave him a bit of a rush, and he was about to keep going. However, he was cut off by the receptionist calling “Harry Styles”, signaling that his new therapist was ready to see him.

“I’ll be waiting for you right here.” Anne whispered quietly so she didn’t attract any more attention to them. Harry knew she was trying to be reassuring but it didn’t help at all.  
“Alright. Bye.” Harry mumbled quietly before following the receptionist down the beige painted hall to the therapy room he’d be in for the next hour.

“Here we are.” The receptionist smiled and knocked twice before opening up the door slowly. She motioned for Harry to walk in the room, and once he did, she shut the door and walked away herself.

Harry took a deep breath as he took in the cozy looking room with a sofa, a bed, and an arm chair. The room was dimly lit and painted a nice vanilla color that matched the black pillows on the furniture. It looked alright, not too bad. Harry was standing in the doorway, still looking around wearily when he heard a soft sultry voice speaking to him.

“Hello, you must be Harry. It’s very nice to meet you.” The voice said, making Harry turn his attention to the clearly older man sitting in the arm chair. His stance was relaxed and his light brown hair looked tussled with, in the sexy “hot mess” type of way. He looked casual, especially with the sleeves of his collared shirt rolled up, and his tie hanging loosely around his neck, not properly tied. Harry wondered briefly what it would feel like if he was tied up with that same tie, held in place while the guy, whose name he didn’t even know fucked into him.

This obviously gorgeous guy didn’t even look old enough to be a therapist, although Harry still felt like a baby in comparison to this fully developed man with muscles and scruff. This guy was obviously older than Harry, not too much older but old enough. Harry knew the guy wasn’t old enough to be his father, but, _Daddy._ Harry bit his lip at that and shook his head, “stop it Harry, this is why you’re in therapy in the first place.” He scolded himself, internally of course.

Harry knew he was probably staring at the therapist impolitely, but he couldn’t help it. Everything about the therapists face was stunning. As you looked down his face, each feature was more attractive than the one you looked at before. Especially his bright blue eyes that Harry knew he’d have trouble not getting lost in. And the scruff, that would probably feel rough and burn, but feel amazing at the same time if it was rubbing against Harry’s inner thighs. Harry took a deep breath and fixed his own messy curls before sitting down on the sofa wordlessly, his eyes still staring at the man in front of him.

The therapist didn’t seem fazed by Harry’s attitude though. “I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson is my full name. But you can call me Louis. I want you to feel comfortable.” Louis continued with a warm smile that made Louis look even more attractive if that was even possible.

“Can I call you daddy?” Harry blurted out, without even thinking. He had meant his words though, and he didn’t regret it. So when he did realize what he had said, he simply smirked a little and licked his lips as he waited for Louis’ reaction.

Louis started to cough immediately, obviously not prepared for that type of response. After a few seconds, without answering the question he just moved along with the session. “Um, right. Well I was a little confused when I saw your school sent you to therapy, but then I read the summary they gave me…” Louis trailed off, letting the words hang awkwardly in the air that had dramatically changed from comfortable and friendly to sexual tension in seconds.

Harry chuckled lightly at that and leaned forward a bit on the sofa. “Did you like my story though?” He prodded, watching the way Louis shifted a little in his seat. He liked this already. He had obviously caught Louis off guard, and he could play that to his advantage until Harry got exactly what he wanted.

“It was definitely interesting, and unique.” Louis mumbled, his face was filled with emotion but it was impossible to tell what those emotions were. Disgust? Admiration? Shock? A combination of the three? Harry wasn’t sure, but he hoped it was all of the three.

“Yeah, it’s not every day that a school janitor walks in on a 16 year old getting fucked over the sink, but I’ve always been unique.” Harry giggled, his voice sounding softer as he laughed which contrasted nicely to the dirty words that had just left his mouth.

“I thought they used the term sex addict loosely.” Louis deadpanned and shook his head. “Do you say things just to get a rise out of people? Does it give you a rush?” He asked, and sighed when Harry just wordlessly nodded slowly, the smile still on his face.

“You’re not too bright by the way, fucking in a school bathroom. It’s so easy to get caught, especially if you’re loud, and the summary said you were.” Louis added.

“That’s half the fun though, isn’t it?” Harry asked and tucked one of his curls behind his ear. “Knowing that anybody could hear you, and not caring. All of the school supervisors heard how I was moaning and screaming and that only made it hotter. Do you know how hard I came when the janitor walked in? His fucking face… He was so shocked, but he couldn’t look away. And the guy who was fucking me didn’t stop, he kept going, harder even and fuck it was so hot.” Harry’s breathing was quicker and heavier with how worked up he was getting, even though he was just talking about it.

Louis swallowed thickly, he really did not need the imagine of this stunningly innocent, but stunning all the same 16 year old getting fucked in his mind. “Um.” Louis tried to remember what the professional, therapist in him would say to this. “What about, uh being watched do you like?” He asked carefully, hoping to maybe throw Harry off a little. And maybe if he discussed the psychology behind it with Harry this wouldn’t seem so wrong and unprofessional.

But Harry managed to make it dirty again, of course he did. “I like feeling like a slut, and I like everybody knowing that I’m a slut. I’d gladly get on my knees, anytime anywhere, in front of anybody.”

Louis clenched his jaw at that, he really didn’t want to think about Harry getting on his knees, he couldn’t think about it. It was so wrong, thinking about being with Harry was so wrong. Still, “Everybody knows you’re a slut now.” Louis mumbled, the unprofessional words tumbling out of his mouth without another thought. His filter had gone out the window when this gorgeous, sinful, sixteen year old had opened up his filthy mouth.

Harry’s smile widened at Louis’ words and he nodded in agreement. “I am a slut. A good one too, I’ll do whatever you tell me to do, daddy.”

Louis groaned quietly and let out a deep breath, because fuck. This boy was going to kill him. Or make him lose his job, whichever came first. “Um, why don’t you tell me about your kinks? You obviously have a few. So we can analyze them of course.” Louis added, because no, asking a very attractive “sex addict” about his kinks was not inappropriate.

Harry shot Louis a sarcastic “whatever you say” look before he started to talk. “Well, I already told you I liked to be watched or just fucked in public where there’s a possibility of people hearing. I also like being fucked before I go out so when I do go out in public people see how fucked out I am. It’s so embarrassing, but it’s also hot too. Being embarrassed is hot for me, so yeah I guess that’s a kink.” Harry cut himself since he was rambling and shot Louis an almost shy grin before he kept going.

“So there’s that. Um, I also have a huge daddy kink, if you haven’t already noticed. I like being praised I guess as well. In general, but especially in bed. So that like, I know I’m doing a good job I guess. I dunno.” Harry added, his voice getting a bit softer and his cheeks starting to flush but he ignored that as he talked. “I like it, um, when my nipples are touched. They’re really sensitive and it always feels so good. When they’re really hard, they press up against my shirts and it feels really good Lou, really good.” Harry drawled slowly, his once smug tone was turning into slow and quiet, and filled with desire at the simple talk of his kinks. “There’s more, but like, those are the main ones. The others are for another day.” Harry breathed out before he ducked his head down to examine his shoes since oh my god he had just told his sexy sex therapist all of his kinks, should he have done that? Was it too slutty, even for him? Harry’s inner monologue was thankfully halted though when Louis broke the silence.

“I see why you’re called a sex addict now.” Louis laughed lightly and shook his head to try and hide his obvious arousal. “You are a very kinky 16 year old. I didn’t even know somebody so young could be considered a sex addict.”

“I’m not actually a sex addict. I just think about sex a lot, and have sex a lot. But since my school thinks I’m a slut, they wrote ‘sex addict’ in the report so I can ‘get help’ for my ‘sex problem’.” Harry explained with a shrug. “After therapy they expect me to be more modest. They don’t want me making out with guys before class and letting random boys grab my ass. It’s a ‘distraction’ apparently. Oh! And they want me to ‘respect myself more’.”

“And do you respect yourself Harry?” Louis shot back in a bit of a teasing tone, but he was also genuinely curious about the answer.

Harry’s slight frown curved into a smile. “Of course Louis, I respect myself enough to want a huge cock up my ass every chance I get.”

Louis actually groaned at that, not really caring if Harry heard him. “You’re fucking filthy.” He mumbled in disbelief, knowing he had his work cut out for him already.

“I’m sorry daddy.” Harry giggled softly, loving the way Louis reacted to his teasing. “I’m just a slut. If you want I could show you what a slut I am...” Harry trailed off suggestively.

“Harry.” Louis mumbled and shook his head, reprimanding Harry, but also himself for letting this get so unprofessional. “No, this is so wrong. First of all you’re underage and second you’re in here for sex addiction. Having more sex is only going to feed the addiction.”

“Louis, me being underage doesn’t change the fact that I want to suck your cock.” Harry told him in a sweet, almost casual voice. It was like he was discussing the weather and not something so illegal and wrong that it made Louis’ head hurt.

“Harry” Louis started to say in an obviously scolding tone. He didn’t really know how he was supposed to reprimand that, so he was happy when Harry was cutting him off and moving on.

“Is that massage oil?” Harry asked as he squinted and looked over Louis’ shoulder to stare at the bottle sitting on the table behind the armchair.

“Um, oh yeah I guess it is.” Louis chuckled with a shrug, not really thinking anything of it. “I kind of forgot it was here to be honest. This office used to be a massage center so that’s why it’s there.”

“Well I’m really good with my hands. So I think we should put that oil to good use.” Harry grinned and looked at the bottle intently before shifting his gaze to Louis.  
Louis just rolled his eyes at that and shot Harry an unimpressed look. “What am I going to do with you?” Louis sighed under his breath, more to himself than Harry. He didn’t know what he was going to do; he was a therapist, not a miracle worker. He could not magically make Harry dirty mouth Styles as innocent as he looked.

Harry’s response was cut off by the loud beeping coming from the timer Louis had set up so that his appointments didn’t run late. “Was that really an hour? Wow, time flies.” Louis mumbled.

“When you’re having fun or talking about something interesting… and we were doing both yeah?” Harry grinned before pushing himself up from the sofa. “So I’ll see you next week Louis.”

“We have a lot of work to do, so next time try to stick to business?” Louis sighed, but his chuckle at the end showed him he wasn’t mad, just a little unsure how to respond appropriately to Harry. “But have a great week; I’ll see you next Monday, at this time.” Louis smiled.

“Um, Louis wait.” Harry murmured slowly. “I think it would be helpful if I had your number... You know, since sex is such a daily part of our daily lives, if something sexual happens to me throughout the week I can text you then and we can talk about it over the phone? That way we can stay focused during our sessions and I’d be more productive.” Harry shrugged innocently, the reasonable explanation rolling off his tongue easily.

Louis thought about it for a moment, Harry did have a very good point. Texting and calling Harry throughout the week would help them stay focused during their actual therapy sessions. “That’s a really good point Harry. Yeah.” Louis smiled and took out his phone.

Harry was shocked that Louis agreed to it, but now that he had Louis’ number he would definitely have some fun with it. After they exchanged numbers, “Thank you. It’s so nice meeting you, and I know you’ll help me a lot.” Harry practically purred sweetly before he walked out of the room and into the waiting room, a smile still on his face as he approached his mom.

“Hi Harry, how did it go?” Anne asked softly, immediately rising from her seat and gathering her purse so they could leave.

“Good, yeah. I think it’ll be very productive.” Harry murmured innocently and smiled at his mom before walking off to the car without any further explanation.

~

Louis was fucked. As soon as Harry walked through the doors of his office he was fucked. Harry was sexy and willing and gorgeous and everything Louis could ever want in a bottom, but he was only 16. Louis was 21, and he was attracted to a 16 year old. Not only was he 16, but he was a client. It would be unprofessional, Louis could lose his job, and maybe even go to jail if he ended up fooling around with Harry and they got caught. Louis knew that thinking about Harry sexually was wrong, in so many different ways. And in his defense, he was really angry at himself. Although it didn’t really stop him, it still showed something. Right?

As soon as Louis got home from work, he was stripping down and laying down on his bed with his phone in his hand as he squinted at the screen to try and read the news report for the day. Louis didn’t know when exactly he was planning on hearing from Harry, he had guessed it would be a few days later at least. But no, it was then, an hour after therapy had ended that Louis was receiving his first message from Harry.

_“Hiiiii. Guess what your contact name is in my phone.”_

**“I would think it would be Louis or Lou…. “**

_“Close…”_

**“Really? What is it?”**

_“Daddy.”_

Louis groaned at that and resisted the urge to throw his phone. Harry knew exactly what he did to people, Louis was no exception. Harry needed to see people affected by his seduction. On the one hand, Louis couldn’t give Harry the satisfaction, but on the other hand Louis’ own desires were bubbling up inside him. How long would Louis be able to hold in his own sexual urges if this was how Harry acted during their very first meeting? When Louis didn’t reply, he got another text.

_“It even has a cute kissing emoji next to it. Because I want to give you a kiss. Preferably on the cock, but your lips would be nice too. What about both? What about I kiss you on the lips and then I kiss your cock?”_

**“You do have the perfect lips for kissing cock. If you got my cock though you’d only kiss it? Kind of a letdown in my opinion.”**

Louis was going to hell, straight to hell. He was discussing blowjobs with a 16 year old kid who also happened to be his client. Louis felt hot all over, and he figured it was the heat from hell, or some other signal trying to remind him that this was wrong. Still, the rush and his current arousal was enough to help Louis ignore his sensible side.

_“I am wounded that you would ever say my mouth is a letdown. You even said I had a filthy mouth so you’re obviously just teasing, although I don’t appreciate having my expertise mocked....”_

**“A filthy mouth doesn’t do any good if you can’t do anything with it.”**

_“Well, if you feel that way let me suck you off next Monday and we’ll see who’s right. x”_

Louis swallowed thickly. Typing out dirty messages was one thing; you didn’t actually have to look at the person. But here, this was outside of the texting world now, and Louis had to actually deal with the reality of the situation.

**“That would be unprofessional.”**

_“Afraid you’re going to lose the argument? It’s okay, I’ll make it even better for you. If I’m right and I can suck cock like a pro, then I’ll let you come on my face.”_

**“I don’t think I can do that.”**

_“Are you touching yourself right now?”_

Harry's question made Louis freeze, because it was so simple, yet it made Louis squirm all the same. Louis almost didn't like it, since he was always the one to make people squirm, not the other way around. But when they end up having sex, since Louis knew it was bound to happen at one point, Louis would be the one in control and be the one to make Harry pay for all of his teasing.

And also Louis let it slide, since the answer was yes. Louis was currently sitting on his bed, sprawled out with his phone in his right hand and cock in his left, slowly stroking himself to Harry's messages. Like before, when Louis didn't answer Harry texted him again.

_"I knew it. It's funny how you try and hide the fact that you want me, Louis. We both know you wanted me from the time I walked into your room. Don’t worry though, I want you too. I want you to fuck me; I know you could make me scream. You look like you'd be really big too. I’d really like to find out exactly how big you are.”_

**“I have to go.”**

_“When you come, pretend it’s on my face instead of your hand. Because next time, it will be. xx.”_

Louis let out a breathy moan and clenched his eyes shut so he could better picture that. He pictured how Harry’s babyish face would look covered in streaks of his cum, his dimples and pretty eyelashes covered, how Louis’ come would look running down Harry’s chin or coating those obscene red lips of his. Louis was pumping his hand faster and it only took him a few more tugs at his insanely hard cock before he was coming all over his hand with a grunt of the 16 year olds name. After Louis cleaned up he laid back on bed so he could catch his breath and stare at the ceiling. All he could think of Harry, and how much trouble the boy was going to get Louis in, and what made it even worse was, Louis didn’t care.

~

The week went by rather quickly, and in a bit of a blur for Louis. Every day was the same, he would wake up, go to work, and at some point in the day he would get a text from Harry. Every single text was different, although they were all equally as detailed and dirty. Harry chose to send them at different points in the day as well, so it wasn’t like Louis could even prepare for it. Today, he was waiting for his next client to come in when he received a text from Harry that said,

_“Daddy I just came all over myself while fucking myself with a dildo. The dildo was big, but I’m sure you’re even bigger. I wish it was your cock that filled me up.”_

Half the time Louis didn’t even know how to respond, so he didn’t. When he did respond, most of the responses were short and telling Harry to stop. But Louis was feeling particularly horny today, so he replied.

**“Think you could take my cock? I bet it’d split you open. You’d be limping for days after I pounded that pretty little ass of yours.”**

Harry always was the one to be the tease and the “seducer” in the scenario. Harry was the type to make men beg to fuck him; he was absolutely obscene in a way that Louis had never seen before, especially not on a fucking 16 year old. But Harry was filthy and alluring at the same time and he knew it. He knew it and because of that he worked and controlled the situation to his advantage. Harry always knew what to say, and Louis had never seen Harry at a loss of words, until now. It was clear that Louis had finally shocked Harry, because Harry’s text responses were always immediate, but this response took a few minutes. It was unlike the others.

_“Please, daddy.”_

It was a simple reply, mild even for Harry. But it was enough. Louis had finally regained the proper control of the situation, and now that Harry remembered who the dominating one was, Louis planned to make Harry fucking beg until Louis was ready to fuck him.

**“I want to hear you beg for it. That’s not enough, especially with how much of a fucking slut you are. I doubt you even deserve my cock.”**

The next response was immediate, an incoming call from Harry. Louis sucked in a breath and then clicked respond with a text so he could respond,

**“I have a client in 2 minutes, slut. You can wait until I see you tomorrow.”**

_“Okay, fine, Daddy…’_

With that, Louis smiled and put his phone away without bothering to respond any further. Louis knew that Harry was most likely pouting and moping right now, but Louis was content. He had finally gotten Harry to submit and now Louis was in control of the situation, just like he should. Tomorrow would be fun.

~

Although Harry was flustered at first, he as well was very happy with how the situation with Louis had played out. Harry knew that his teasing would eventually come to a stop, since he was submissive and Louis was obviously dominant. That was how the routine worked though; Harry teased doms until he got a reaction out of them. The reaction was always similar, some sort of rough scolding when they reclaimed their dominance of the situation. Harry loved it when he was put back into his place, and his favorite was when he was shut up with a cock.

Even though Harry was a confident cock tease, as soon as someone showed some sort of dominance over him, Harry would immediately fall in line and submit. So when Louis actually replied to his text and didn’t just say “stop” Harry’s attitude shifted a little and he knew it was time to conform. As soon as Harry was dominated he would become flustered and look to follow orders and or beg for what he wanted, and that’s what he planned to do today.

Harry hated tight jeans, they constricted his body, but they also hugged his curves in a way that he knew men found desirable. And Harry knew Louis still needed a little seducing, so here he was wearing tight dark blue skinny jeans that clung tightly to his thighs and ass along with a random gray t-shirt. As soon as he walked in, he smirked at Louis and took a minute to appreciate how hot the therapist looked today as he sat down.

Louis was wearing a tight white button down collared shirt that showed off all the muscles on his body, especially in his arms. Harry loved older guys with nice arms; it always meant they could manhandle Harry even better and hold him down. Harry knew he heard Louis say some sort of cordial greeting, but Harry ignored it and went straight to business.

“You have really nice arms. Are they as nice as they are strong?” Harry asked bluntly and licked his lips. “Will you hold me down while you fuck me? I wanna hold onto your arms while you’re fucking me and watch how the muscles bulge. I have this like, huge thing for older, stronger men.”

Louis knew he should be prepared for this, considering Harry’s texts all week. But still, at first it was a bit of shock to hear the filth that left Harry’s mouth. Once Louis recovered, he shot back, “Who said I was going to fuck you?”

“Daddy.” Harry scoffed and got up from the sofa. “Now you’re just lying to yourself.” He laughed and brushed his curls out of his face before he walked over to Louis and straddled his lap without hesitation. Harry sat with his thighs on top of Louis’, his knees were resting comfortably on each side of the arm chair and his ass was pressed directly up against Louis’ crotch. “You can touch me daddy, I’d be offended if you didn’t, actually.” Harry smiled innocently and placed his hands on Louis’ chest.

Louis groaned a bit at that but without even really thinking he put his hands on Harry’s thighs and grabbed at the skin through the tight jeans. “You have really nice thighs.” Louis breathed out. “I didn’t notice last time, you were keeping them covered through those baggy clothes. It’s a shame. You should never keep these beauties covered.” Louis told him seriously, and he almost looked upset and offended that Harry had “hid” them from Louis the first time.

“My ass is pressed against your crotch and you’re talking about my thighs?” Harry scoffed in disbelief as he started to move his hips in circles so that he was grinding against Louis slowly, his hands still exploring down Louis’ chest.

“They’re so nice I can’t help it.” Louis muttered and tightened his grip on Harry just a little bit, leaning forward so he could press his lips to Harry’s neck. He wasn’t thinking about the consequences, all he was thinking about was how good Harry’s pretty milky skin would look covered in love bites. “I bet they taste as good as they look.” Louis breathed before starting to suck a hickey into Harry’s collarbone.

Harry’s once calm breathing hitched and considerably sped up in response. “Daddy please.” Harry whined, all aspects of authority over the situation were gone completely. “You can taste them if you want; I’d really really like that.” Harry gasped out and tilted his head so that Louis could mark up the skin easier, his hips still grinding down on Louis’ to get some sort of friction.

Louis simply hummed in response and kept his mouth attached to Harry’s neck and kept his hands occupied by kneading and squeezing at Harry’s thighs intently, clearly fixated on them. “Another day. I believe you promised me something.” Louis smirked as he pulled away from Harry a little, just to inspect the bruise he had made.

“What did I promise you?” Harry asked, sounding and looking a bit disoriented because he was entirely focusing on rocking his hips on Louis and enjoying how Louis’ mouth felt against his skin.

“Hmmm, well you were saying something about how your area of expertise was your mouth. I wanna see if you can put your money where your mouth is, literally.” Louis chuckled against Harry’s neck and licked over the mark he had made, making Harry shiver.

“God, I wanna suck your cock so bad.” Harry breathed out, almost delirious and then his eyes shot open, his brain only now realizing that was what Louis had been hinting at. “Can I? Please.” Harry added quickly.

Louis hesitated for a moment, wanting to test Harry. “Hm, it depends. Are you gonna be good for me?” Louis knew that Harry could respond to this in two ways, either by teasing Louis right back, or by starting to beg for it.

Harry chose to beg. “Yes daddy, I’ll be so good for you. I wanna show you how good I can use my mouth; I can make you feel so good. I wanna please you, need to please you. Please.” Harry put on the end for good measure, staring at Louis with expectant eyes.

Louis would’ve said no, honestly he would’ve. But Harry was looking at him with those wide and hopeful eyes, Louis couldn’t be the one to turn him down. “Sure baby, why don’t you get down on your knees and get my cock out? I’m so hard already.”

Harry’s whole face lit up at Louis’ response and he nodded quickly. “Thank you.” He breathed, clearly relived as he scrambled to his knees. Once he had knelt down, he wasted no time to pull down Louis’ pants and boxers in one tug. Harry’s mouth dropped open when Louis’ cock slapped against his stomach, already fully hard. “Your cock is really pretty daddy.” Harry practically gasped as he licked his lips.

Louis almost choked at that, it was so unexpected and Harry looked and sounded so fucking innocent when he said it. But Louis wouldn’t let Harry control the situation anymore, “I bet you’re just saying that since I’m letting you suck me off, you probably say that to all the guys. You’ll do anything to get a cock in your mouth, isn’t that right slut?”

Harry blushed a little at that, but otherwise he didn’t really answer what Louis had asked. “No daddy, your cock really is the prettiest. I bet you taste the best too, let’s find out.” Harry giggled and looked up at Louis as he slowly licked the pre cum off of Louis’ slit slowly. Harry pulled back a little to lick his lips and nodded happily. “It is yummy.” He confirmed and giggled again.

“Shut up and put your mouth back on my cock so I can fuck your throat.” Louis hissed through gritted teeth, he was through with Harry’s teasing and he needed to remind Harry who was in control here.

Harry just smiled and obediently wrapped his thick, red lips back around Louis’ cock and looked up at Louis expectantly, the same innocent look he had given Louis when asking if he could suck him off in the first place.

Louis cursed under his breath and grabbed Harry’s curls for leverage, not even considering if he should’ve done that or not. But Louis tightened his grip on Harry’s hair as soon as he felt the younger boy moan around his cock. Louis used Harry’s hair to guide him, already breathing heavily as he started to thrust.

The first muffled sound that came from Harry’s mouth was a moan, since Louis tasted and felt so good in his mouth and he loved how rough Louis was being with him already. Harry hollowed his cheeks and started to breathe through his nose, since he was determined to take what Louis was giving him properly.

“Such a pretty cock slut, and you’re finally quiet. Maybe this is what I have to do from now on yeah? Keep a cock in your mouth so you’ll stay quiet?” Louis taunted lowly. His voice was a bit shaky since he was letting out quiet moans from how good Harry’s mouth felt.

Harry would’ve tried to talk, but like Louis pointed out his mouth was kind of full. So, Harry just licked along the underside of Louis’ cock as best as he could and let Louis guide his mouth wherever he wanted it.

“You like it when your mouths so full of cock you can’t even talk? Fuck, "You wanna choke on my cock baby?" Louis asked as he looked down at Harry. Harry looked so lewd, his eyes were huge and maintaining seemingly innocent eye contact with Louis even though his cheeks were hollowed and Harry had his slutty mouth wrapped around Louis’ cock. Louis wanted to wreck him. As soon as he saw Harry nod, Louis thrusted his hips forward deeper than before so that he knew his cock was hitting the back of Harry’s throat.  
Harry desperately tried to open his mouth to take more of Louis, but his mouth simply wasn’t that big. It only took a minute of Louis aggressively fucking his throat before Harry started to gag. Luckily, Louis had taken his hands off Harry’s hair so Harry was able to pull his mouth off. As soon as Harry pulled off he started to cough and wipe his eyes that had started to water.

Louis chuckled a bit as he watched Harry wipe his wide, now watery eyes. “What’s a matter? You can’t take it? Guess you’re not so good with your mouth after all.”

Harry pouted, fucking pouted at that. “You’re wrong. I know how to fucking take cock.” Harry whispered since his voice was already hoarse. Harry coughed and rubbed his eyes once more before he wrapped his lips back around Louis’ cock.

This time, Harry didn’t wait for Louis to guide him, as soon as Harry’s mouth was on Louis again he started to deep throat him. Harry tried his hardest not to gag, but it was hard since Louis was so big. Even when he did gag, this time he didn’t pull off. He just breathed through his nose and kept working his mouth quickly.

Louis decided not to take hold of Harry’s hair again incase Harry had to take a breath again. Instead, he remembered how Harry had talked about his nipples being sensitive, so Louis decided to use that to his advantage. Louis leaned his hands forward and placed them on Harry’s covered but visible through the fabric already hard nipples. Louis smirked because the tiniest touch to his nipples made Harry moan. Harry’s sensitive reactions to the simplest of touches made the whole thing hotter for Louis as well. So, Louis made sure to look at Harry’s face as he pinched down on Harry’s nipples hard and fast.

Louis watched the way Harry’s face scrunched up in complete pleasure, like he could come right there just from the sensation. Harry started to moan desperately, his mouth still on Louis’ cock.

Watching Harry fall apart only made Louis closer to coming. “Fuck, not gonna last.” Louis warned as he tweaked Harry’s nipples once more before clenching his eyes shut so he could focus on the squeak of pleasure coming from Harry.

Harry pulled off Louis’ cock in a huff and pushed Louis’ hands off to replace them with his own, rubbing desperately at his now hard nipples through the shirt. “Come on my face.” Harry managed to wheeze out, his own breathing shaky and his voice barley audible with how fucked his throat was.

Louis groaned out obscenities and started to pump his own cock so that he would come all over Harry’s face. He had to close his eyes for a second, as the wave of pleasure washed over him, but he soon opened his eyes again to look at Harry. It was awful and dirty, because Harry had such a baby face, but it was easily the hottest thing he’d seen, ever. Louis’ come was dripping from Harrys thick eye lashes, staining his dimples, coating his lips like lipstick would, and spilling off his chin. It was a picture, and Harry loved it. He fucking smiled, which made it even worse since there was come on his lips, which Harry licked up eagerly.

Louis was still in a daze from his intense orgasm, so all he could do was pant and watch Harry clean his face, very slowly. Harry took the time to scoop each handful of come with his fingers and then suck like he had been sucking on Louis’ cock, staring up at Louis with wide eyes and hollowed cheeks until his fingers were cleaned.

When his fingers were clean, Harry would greedily scoop up another handful of come. He did this until his face was completely clean. “Thank you for feeding me daddy.” Harry whispered once he had swallowed every drop and helped Louis put his pants back on.

“Sex addict.” Louis muttered breathlessly and ran a hand through his already surely messed up hair. He had so many things to say and do to Louis in response to that, but he was so shocked and turned on by it initially he didn’t know where to start. Not that he could’ve anyways, because the timer went off and Harry stood up.

Well, hopefully by next week my voice will be back. I have a feeling I’m gonna need it. Have a great week Louis.” Harry croaked before walking out of the room without waiting for Louis to reply. Louis could do nothing but gape in shock and arousal. Did that really just happen?

~

Louis felt guilty. That was an understatement. He felt so awfully guilty; He had given in to Harry. Louis had gotten seduced by a sex addict. And it didn't help that he was getting texts from Harry every single day. He didn't respond to any of them though, not with anything meaningful anyways.

All Louis would say is "stop" or "no" or scold Harry for being inappropriate. But somethings were harder to resist than others. Like, even though it was hot, Louis could force himself to ignore a text that said "hi daddy." But Louis couldn't resist other things, specifically teasing texts having to do with Harry’s nipples.

 _"I'm thinking of getting my nipples pierced. What do you think, daddy?"_ Was what Harry had sent Louis, along with a picture. The picture was of Harry’s chest, specifically focused on two of his fingers which were clasping onto Harry’s obviously hard nipple.

**"No; I think you'd be a very bad boy if you did that."**

_"......would you punish me if I told you that was an old picture and I already got them pierced?"_

Louis just stared at his phone, not even sure how to respond to that. Luckily he didn't need to.

 _"Hahaha I'm just fucking with you. My nipples remain unpierced. See?"_ Harry texted along with another, oddly blurry picture of himself. He was lying down on his bed, his eyes wide and staring at the screen, his cheeks as red as his lips that were parted, and his nipples were obviously hard and perky, but like Harry had said, unpierced.

**"The pictures a bit blurry."**

_"It's hard to hold the phone up right while four fingers are inside yourself."_

Louis cursed at that and was about to lock his phone when he saw an incoming call from none other than Harry. Louis wasn’t even surprised. Louis let out a deep sigh before he clicked accept call, not even bothering to say hello. He didn’t have to, Harry was already babbling into the phone.

“I need you so fucking bad Lou. I’ll let you do whatever you want to me… You can bend me over and fuck me over the couch or I can ride you on the bed or you can pick me up and fuck me against the wall, I don’t care i just need your cock so fucking bad. /Please daddy/.” Harry panted into the phone, his breathless tone making it obvious that Harry hadn’t been bluffing in the texts.

Louis closed his eyes and tried to imagine Harry with four fingers buried inside himself as he responded. “Such a needy slut, right now, god you’re practically gagging for daddys cock. I want you to fuck yourself nice and hard with your fingers, just like you would if you were getting ready to be fucked.”

But that just made Harry whine in protest. “I’ve been fingering myself everyday Louis, especially after our session but nothing works because it’s not your cock. I need your cock so damn bad.”

Louis swallowed hard at that, already starting to unbutton his pants. “You’ve been so bad baby. You’re fucking filthy, fingering yourself and moaning like a slut. But you made me so hard, especially when you told me about your perky little nipples.” Louis breathed out as he started to stroke his cock.

“Yeah?” Harry gasped out and started to scissor his fingers inside of himself, like he was preparing himself for a cock since that’s what Louis had asked him to do. “You liked my nipples? Are you getting off and thinking about them right now?” Harry asked breathlessly.

Louis groaned into the phone at that, louder than usual so that Harry could really hear it. “Yeah baby, they’re so perky and ready to be touched, just like you. You’re always so eager, such a slut for it.” Louis grunted and worked his cock faster, breathing heavily into the phone as he got himself off.

Harry’s whine was louder than Louis’ noises, and needier sounding. “Please Louis, fuck.” Harry wheezed as he tried desperately to curl his fingers inside himself, but that only made him whimper more since he had trouble finding his prostate with his own fingers.

“What happened to daddy?” Louis laughed breathlessly and ran his thumb across his slit and hissed in pleasure as he did. “Wish it was your ass around my cock instead of my hand, princess.”

Louis heard silence on the other line for a split second, and he was about to ask if everything was okay, but then he heard Harry’s long stream of breathless curses and he knew Harry had come. “Love it when you call me princess, daddy.” Harry whimpered quietly when he thought he had started to calm down but his voice was still shaking slightly.

That was all Louis needed, he let out a few curses before he came all over his hand as well, mumbling Harry’s name as he rode out his own high. Once he had composed himself and it was silent on the phone except for both of their even breathing, Louis spoke up. “You sound so hot when you come Harry, I can’t wait to hear that in person tomorrow. Bye Harry, I’ll see you soon.” Louis wanted to get the last word in, so he pressed end the call after that.

After the initial smugness washed away, Louis was left with the guilt of what had just happened. He had given into Harry again; he had even initiated it this time. This couldn’t go on any longer, Louis decided. It couldn’t.

~

When Louis was getting ready to go to work the next morning, he was having a heated debate in his head. He was completely dressed and ready to go, but he couldn’t leave yet because he was staring at the lube sitting on his dresser. Should he bring it? Should he leave it? Why would he bring it when he wasn’t going to fuck Harry? But he really wanted to fuck Harry… Louis picked up the bottle and examined it intently. He couldn’t. He needed some way to restrain himself, and this was it. Louis set the lube back down before walking quickly out of his house so he didn’t change his mind. He couldn’t fuck Harry without lube, right? He made the right choice.

~

Louis’ day flew by, of course it did. Just when he wanted work to go by slow. Harry was his last appointment of the day, and he knew it was going to be a rough one, literally and figuratively. Louis told his assistant, “Let Harry let himself into the room, I’ll be there shortly.” And with that he walked off to go freshen up in the bathroom since he knew he needed to be composed walking into this meeting.

After a few minutes of reassuring himself that he could do this, Louis was walking into his office. Immediately, Louis wished he had just stayed locked in the bathroom. Harry was sprawled across the bed; his legs spread as far open as they’d go while he lazily stroked his already hard cock. Harry perked his head up when he heard the door open and smirked at Louis, stroking his cock a little faster. “Well finally, I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me all week. So are you gonna get on with it already?” Harry asked and raised an eyebrow at Louis.

Louis was speechless for a moment, because wow, okay. “I don’t have any lube. So.” Louis managed to mumble out, a bit regretfully now since he should’ve brought the damn lube after all. His morals were out the window now; all he was focused on was getting himself and Harry off.

“Daddyyy.” Harry whined shakily and it honestly sounded like he was gonna cry. Harry flipped over on the bed so he was lying on his stomach and started to rut against the sheets, since he had to get off somehow.

“Did I tell you that you could do that?” Louis demanded after he locked the door and saw Harry rubbing against the sheets. Although it was hot, he didn’t want Harry to come like that. Louis wanted Harry to come from something he was doing to Harry, not from Harry rubbing himself off.

“I- I’m sorry daddy I just wanna be fucked really badly.” Harry whispered but obediently flipped back over so he was lying on his back once again.

Louis thought for a moment, staring at Harry’s body, particularly his thighs before he looked around the room. The massage oil caught Louis’ eye, and as he walked over and grabbed it he didn’t know how he had been so stupid. “I could fuck your thighs.” Louis murmured thoughtfully as he glanced over at Harry with a smirk.

Harry’s cheeks almost immediately responded and started to flush a beautiful dark pink, and Harry nodded quickly, almost like he didn’t know how to respond to that. “Yes- yeah fuck. If you’d- like, want to. Then I’d love that, I really want you to.” Harry nodded and bit down on his lower lip to try and calm himself down. “How do you want me daddy?” Harry asked in a small voice that was so obviously filled with the desire, and the desperation to follow orders and please.

Louis looked at Harry with narrowed eyes, just appreciating how hot and wrecked he looked already, and Louis hadn’t even touched him yet. Louis unbuttoned his shirt and quickly shrugged it off his shoulders, fumbling with his belt when he decided to answer Harry. “I want you to lay flat on your stomach for me, just like that oh and spread your legs for me, princess.” Louis hummed and smirked when he heard a desperate squeak followed by rustling of the sheets.

Louis pulled off his pants and walked over to Harry slowly, holding the massage oil bottle in one hand as he laid down on the bed next to Harry, just appreciating the view for a moment. Louis could have easily grabbed Harry’s hips and grinded against his ass until they both came, but Louis wanted to fuck Harry, in some sense. And Harry’s milky, smooth thighs looked so appealing, Louis couldn’t resist.

So, Louis squirted some oil on his hands and leaned down so that he didn’t have to reach so far. As he rubbed his hands together so the oil wasn’t so cold on Harry, Louis started to kiss up Harry’s inner thighs languidly. “Such pretty thighs. Gorgeous.” Louis breathed as he sucked a love bite into the uppermost part of Harry’s inner thigh, only inches away from Harry’s hole which made the younger boy shudder and keen immediately.

“You wanna nibble on my thighs?” Harry gasped out, sounding a little like he was giggling but Louis knew it was just because of how shaky his voice was. “You can if you want, I’d really love for you to eat me out, daddy. You know if you wanted to.” Harry babbled, not even knowing if what he was saying was making sense or not but he wasn’t focused on his words, not really.

“Hmm, maybe another day.” Louis smirked. “Today though I wanna fuck those pretty thighs.” Louis decided. He left a few more love bites and kisses down Harry’s thighs before he pulled his mouth back and started to spread the oil, really taking his time. He was doing it half to tease, and also because he knew it could hurt Harry if his thighs weren’t oiled up. So, Louis took the time to appreciate how nice and how good Harry’s thighs felt under his hands as he kneaded and almost massaged the oil around Harry’s skin.

“Hurry daddy please oh my god.” Harry croaked out as he lifted his head up to look at Louis. His cheeks were the same gorgeous flushed color they had been when Louis brought up the thigh fucking, and Harry’s voice already sounded wrecked.

“I didn’t want to hurt you princess.” Louis explained. “And I wanted to take time to appreciate your thighs. They are beautiful.” Louis hummed as he put the oil down.

“D- daddy please.” Harry chokes out, clearly flustered with all the compliments and touching. “Just- how do you want me?”

“I want you on your side and I want you to cross your ankles.” Louis answered and watched Harry, chuckling a little because it was entertaining to watch Harry scramble to flip onto his side and position himself properly.

“Don’t laugh at me.” Harry mumbled with an unamused pout as he crossed his ankles just like Louis had said. “I just like following orders, I want it to feel good for you daddy.” Harry added quietly, his voice small as he shifted a little.

Louis hummed in response and shifted so that his cock was pressed up against the curve of Harry’s ass. Louis rocked his hips forward so that he could grind his cock against Harry’s ass for a moment, just to see what it felt like. And it felt amazing, but he wanted to feel Harry’s thighs so he stayed focused. Louis put his hand on Harry’s hip and pulled him close so they were spooning. Louis pressed a kiss to Harrys neck before he nudged his cock in between Harry’s thighs slowly, savoring the feeling.

Harry’s already shaky breathing hitched. It was a weird sensation since it was similar to having a cock inside him, but it was different as well. But he liked it a lot, the way Louis felt in between his thighs and he liked how he could grind back on Louis to maximize the experience. “Feels good, more please.” Harry added, since he didn’t want Louis to think he didn’t like it and stop.

Louis started grunting into Harry’s neck as soon as he felt Harry squeeze his thighs even more around his cock. The pressure on his cock made it intense, it wasn’t the same as being inside Harry but it was damn good, and he loved it too. “Love this baby, love fucking your pretty thighs.” Louis hissed and took Harry’s breath of encouragement as a sign to start moving. “Tell me how good it feels princess.” Louis knew how much Harry struggled with words during sex, so this would be fun and make the whole thing hotter for both of them.

“Daddy.” Harry whined as he rocked back against Louis’ cock, moaning immediately since the slightest of movements on his part created amazing friction between his legs. “F- feels so good, love your cock between my legs.” Harry managed to mumble out, shivering when he felt Louis tighten his grip on Harry’s waist.

“Mmm yeah? How many boys have fucked your pretty little thighs, slut? Bet all the guys had a turn with you.” Louis growled in Harry’s ear before he started to suck roughly at what he knew was Harry’s sweet spot.

“Louis.” Harry panted as he tried to grind back some more, since Louis was going faster now and Harry craved Louis’ cock rubbing against the most sensitive part of his thigh.

“I’m daddy.” Louis reminded him and licked a long stripe around the love bite. “You’re such a slut you forgot who your daddy was, didn’t you?” Louis teased, loving the way that Harry was so responsive and sensitive to everything Louis was doing to him.

“Lou- I mean fuck, daddy.” Harry wheezed out shakily, holding on tightly to the mattress since he couldn’t handle this, everything Louis was doing to him was so ridiculously hot and Harry knew he would come embarrassingly fast.

“Can’t even remember how many guys got a turn with these thighs, do you, slut?” Louis huffed out a breathless laugh. He pulled his mouth away from Harry’s neck only to focus on his thrusts, changing up the angle so that his cock was brushing across Harry’s balls.

“Fuck!” Harry exclaimed because Louis had managed to brush his cock against the most sensitive part of Harry’s balls in the best way. “No- fuck. You’re the only one to fuck my thighs.” Harry managed to squeak out.

Louis smirked at that, feeling smug because not only was he the only one to fuck Harry’s thighs, but he was also the only person who had gotten Harry so fucked wrecked. “Mm that’s what I like to hear.” Louis cooed, just to watch Harry react to the praise.

Harry pushed back on Louis in a desperate haze, whining and trembling under Louis’ tight hold. “I can’t.” Harry choked out, opening his eyes for the first time and turning his head to look at Louis. “Need to come, please daddy I can’t.” Harry practically slurred.

Louis was amazed, Harry hadn’t even had a cock inside of him and he was still close to tears with the need to come. “Alright babe, you’ve been good so you can come. I’m close too, gonna come all over your pretty hole and thighs.” Louis smirked, and he did. Louis wasted no time to pull his cock out from in between Harry’s thighs and flip Harry onto his back.

Harry was wrecked, his eyes were wide and unfocused, his hair was a mess, his neck was marked up, his cock looked so hard it hurt, and Harry’s thighs were bright red and shaking.

“So gorgeous.” Louis murmured and spread Harry’s legs before crawling in between them and pumping his own cock quickly. With Harry’s appearance and with how hot the thigh fucking had been, it didn’t take more than three strokes of his cock before Louis was coming all over Harry’s hole and Harry’s red thighs.

Harry looked filthy, and fucked out, and he was covered in Louis’ come. The come had landed all over Harry’s hole, and it looked like Harry was leaking Louis’ come and the come was running down Harry’s fucked thighs. It was obscene, and would have been enough to make Louis hard again.

As soon as Harry felt Louis’ come hit his body, he shivered with pleasure and it was enough to send him over the edge as well. His toes were curling and he was gripping onto the bed sheets as he came all over his stomach, chanting Louis’ name as he rode out his orgasm. Harry was utterly blissed out and would have been perfectly content with lazily cuddling until they had to get dressed. But Louis had other plans.

“Oh I’m not done with you yet.” Louis chuckled and glanced at Harry before he scooped up his come that was around Harry’s hole and started rubbing Harry’s rim with it.  
Harry practically squealed at that, not because he didn’t like it but because it was so soon and he was so sensitive. He had just came, not even minutes ago and Louis was already trying to work him up again. “Daddy fuck.” Harry whispered, squirming under Louis’ touch, not sure if he was pulling closer to the touch or trying to pull away.

“Tell me if it gets too much, but I think you can take it. In fact, I know you can. I know you’re gonna be a good boy for daddy.” Louis purred as he continued just rubbing at Harry’s rim for a moment, needing to loosen Harry up a little first.

“Always a good boy.” Harry breathed out, letting his eyes close once again. He didn’t care that he had just came and was oversensitive; he needed to please Louis and would do anything so that he did please Louis.

Louis smirked at that and pulled his finger back from Harry’s hole, letting Harry whimper at the loss for a moment before explaining. “Gonna use your come as lube love.” Louis hummed.

Harry choked out a throaty noise at that, forcing his eyes open so he could watch Louis scoop the come up and spread it on his fingers. It was so dirty and it shouldn’t be hot but it was and it made Harry spread his legs even wider. Harry could already feel his cock twitching, painfully but the pain gave it an edge, and it made the pleasure a little stronger than before.

“Such a slut for it. Even though you already came you still want more.” Louis murmured, not bothering to wait for a response. Louis scooped up the come from Harry’s stomach as well, to make sure he had enough so that it wouldn’t hurt Harry. Once their come was spread on Louis’ fingers, he slid his first finger knuckle deep into Harry, and he had to bite his lip to stop from moaning because, “Fuck you’re tight princess.”

“Daddy!” Harry exclaimed at the stretch, his usually deep voice taking on a shakier, almost higher pitch with the pleasure. “It’s so much.” He whined and tried to squirm to adjust to the feeling, but that didn’t make the sensitivity go away. Not that he really even wanted it to.

“You’re so wrecked.” Louis groaned already. He didn’t waste any time, as soon as Harry adjusted to the first finger Louis slid in his second and watched the way Harry gripped at the sheets. “Who made you this wrecked, princess?” Louis continued, using his free hand to tweak at Harry’s still hard nipple.

Harry’s back immediately arched and he started to squirm under Louis when his nipples were touched. Louis took that chance to start scissoring his fingers, wanting to make Harry fall apart. “Y- you did daddy.” Harry gasped out, not even bothering to try and stay quiet. It was impossible to contain himself with Louis fingering him like he was and also with the pressure on his sensitive nipples. “Can you just-“ Harry cut himself off with an obnoxious moan when Louis moved his fingers faster inside Harry.

Louis knew that this was dangerous, he was risking being caught with Harry, but he couldn’t find it in him to tell Harry to quiet down. He wanted him to be louder actually. He wanted to not only see it and feel it, but also hear what he was doing to Louis. As Louis slipped in a third finger, he looked at Harry. “What was that, princess? What do you want?”  
Harry wanted to pout and tell Louis to stop teasing him, but he was more focused on the three fingers inside him and the two fingers teasing his nipples to do anything other than beg. “Please daddy, shit.” Harry whined and tried to grind back on Louis’ fingers. “Can you please play with my nipples some more? I really like it when you do.” Harry almost whispered, which was ironic since Harry was screaming out not even two minutes ago.

Louis instead, leaned down and licked over Harry’s nipple that he wasn’t tweaking, achingly slowly so that Harry could savor the feeling. “Like that baby?” Louis hummed purposely since his mouth was against Harry’s nipple and he knew the vibrations from his voice would drive Harry crazy.

“Daddy yes fuck.” Harry gasped out frantically as he nodded his head. “ ‘s so good, I’m gonna come soon.” Harry admitted breathlessly, knowing he should be embarrassed about how fast Louis had gotten him close again. And he was embarrassed, but that made the whole thing even hotter because he liked being embarrassed, and he especially liked the way that Louis was watching him so intently and so casually while Harry got destroyed like a slut.

But Harry’s nipples were being played with and licked at while there were three fingers inside of him. So Harry figured he kind of had an excuse for his cock being hard and leaking for the second time today.

“Can’t believe you’re gonna come again, and so soon too. You’re such a willing slut baby, make daddy so proud of you.” Louis purred, not daring to stop his finger or tongue movements since he knew it was going to help send Harry over the edge.

“Please please please.” Harry babbled immediately, his body shivering with need and oversensitivity. Everything was so hot and he was unable to respond properly to Louis, he was just desperate for his release. “Need to come Lou, I need it so bad just please-“

Louis cut Harry off “Mmm you’re so loud baby.” Louis hummed as he kissed Harry’s nipples and massaged Harry’s prostate with his fingers, knowing that it would make Harry see stars. “Everyone can hear what a slut you are. And you are a slut, seducing your older therapist until you get fucked like a proper whore. Go ahead and come, fucking come slut.” Louis mumbled, knowing his words would push Harry over the edge.

“Louis louis louis /daddy/ fuck!” Harry shouted out, his whole body trembling as he came for the second time, smaller droplets of come landing on his stomach. Harry let out breathy moans and whimpers as he rode out his high, and the climax was so intense, it made Harry black out for a moment. His whole body felt fuzzy and light and hot and it was an overwhelming amount of bliss and pleasure that took over his head. He couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t how good he felt. Which was fine, he laid on the bed until Harry started to come back.

When everything wasn’t black and Harry could focus again, he noticed that Louis had pulled his fingers out and was starting to clean off Harry’s stomach gently. Harry knew they didn’t have much time before the session ended, so he was happy that Louis had thought ahead.

“Thank you.” Harry whispered, sounding as fucked out as he knew he probably looked, and definitely as fucked out as he felt. “That was great, and I can’t wait for next week, daddy.” Harry smirked and laughed when Louis groaned and tossed Harry’s clothes at him gently. He was never too tired to tease.

The timer rang after Harry had finished putting on his clothes. “Good timing.” Harry hummed and started to fuss with his hair before just giving up and leaving it, surely disheveled and an obvious case of sex hair. “Whatever, I would say I hope no one notices, but that’s not true.” Harry giggled and limped over to Louis because even though he hadn’t been fucked, Harry’s thighs were sore and it was hard to walk straight.

“See you next week, princess.” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. Louis kissed the love bite he had made one last time before opening the door and watching Harry walk, well limp out of the office.

When Harry walked out to the waiting room, and let out a sigh of relief when he heard the music blaring throughout the room. He had never been more thankful for music in his entire life, the music had drowned out his and Louis’ moans. Although Harry loved to be heard, he didn’t want to get him or Louis in trouble.

Harry’s mother pretended not to notice how flushed Harry’s cheeks were, and completely ignored the hickeys on Harry’s neck, and Harry pretended that he was limping because he had stubbed his toe on the door.

And if later that night Harry sent Louis a picture of his irritated thighs along with the caption, _“So worth it….”_ Well, nobody had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you liked it leave comments and kudos and all that good stuff okay sorry bye


End file.
